


Kept

by omgjasminesimone



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgjasminesimone/pseuds/omgjasminesimone
Summary: Casey doesn’t want to go into debt for medical school. Ethan doesn’t want to be alone. Bryce doesn’t want to lose her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> keep trying to write one shots that somehow turn into series. This will be short though, like 3-4 parts. And this one is short because it’s just the intro.

Casey winces as her new Boston hair stylist sews the weave into the cornrows that are braided so tight her head is throbbing. She misses her stylist in Connecticut who she’d regularly gone to as an undergrad at Hartfield. She tries to keep the tears at bay, not wanting the older Nigerian woman to call her tender headed, again.

Casey only has to endure this torture a few more minutes before it’s done. Casey checks out her new long luxurious Brazilian hair weave in the salon mirror, admiring the transformation. She feels like she’s transformed from Casey Valentine, poor second year overworked medical student to Cassandra Valentine, the alter ego she’s adopted to separate her real life from the fantasy girl she’s created for Ethan.

Casey hands over the credit card Ethan gave her, standing from the chair.

1 year ago

Casey’s phone vibrates on the bar, but she doesn’t bother to look at the screen. She knows it’s Bryce calling, again, and she doesn’t have anything to say to him. Casey continues to drink her vodka tonic, staring blankly ahead of her.

Her phone vibrates again, with a text message this time. Her eyes fall to the screen unbidden, even though she wants to ignore him.

Bryce Lahela 💋🍆: come on Casey would you call me back?

She needs to delete those emojis she added to his contact info after their mind blowing first hook up. That’s when she’d first learnt that Bryce really does have magic hands (and other magical appendages). But after two months of hook ups, Casey wanted something more serious, something monogamous.

When she’d first started medical school at Tufts, she’d told herself she wasn’t going to let anything distract her. She was going to focus on graduating first in her class so she could get matched anywhere in the country. But then her roommate Sienna had insisted on dragging her out to a Harvard Medical school conference, and she’d met Bryce, who was starting his first year of medical school at Harvard.

It didn’t take long for their friendship to turn into something more. There was just undeniable chemistry between them, constant flirtatious banter. And when he stayed back to help her clean after she and Sienna threw their housewarming party, she couldn’t keep herself from tearing his clothes off.

In the subsequent 2 months, Casey thought things were going well. They helped each other study, explored Boston together, had lots of sex and heartfelt conversations. That’s why Casey had been so blind sighted when Bryce responded to her asking if he wanted to be exclusive by saying he wasn’t ready for anything serious, that they didn’t have to put a label on what they had. But that he really liked her, and wanted to continue to get to know her.

Casey rolls her eyes as she remembers how he reached for her hand, repeating how much he liked her. Casey stormed out after that without another word.

She downs the last of her alcohol, signaling to the bartender for another.

Her phone buzzes with another text.

Bryce Lahela 💋🍆: I don’t want to lose what we have

Well, too late for that. Casey thinks bitterly, chugging down half her drink quickly when the bartender brings it over.

Her throat burns, and she should really be studying, not drowning her sorrows in cheap liquor. Casey grabs her backpack from the floor, pulling out her anatomy textbook and laying it in front of her.

“They’re still using Netter’s book? Well, doctors do like to stick to what they know.” A brunette man sitting two seats down quips, loosely holding a tumbler of whiskey in his hand.

“I take it you’re a doctor then?” Casey responds, trying to decide why the man in front of her seems so familiar.

The man seems to bristle a little at her not knowing who he is. “Yes, diagnostics. I’m actually somewhat famous around these parts. Dr. Ethan Ramsey.” He takes the seat beside her and offers her his hand for a handshake. His handshake is firm, and it kind of hurts her hand.

“Cassandra Valentine.” She returns. She’s not sure why she gives him her full name, no one calls her Cassandra. But it seems more regal, mature. And for some reason, she has this urge to not be seen as immature or naive by this man.

He looks her up and down in her leggings and skin-tight work out top fairly blatantly, as if he doesn’t know or care about discretion. “Do you want me to quiz you Cassandra? For each correct answer, I’ll pay $1 of your tab to keep you motivated.”

Casey rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to her book. “I can pay my own tab, thank you very much.”

Ethan is taken aback, no one ever challenges him or turns him down at Edenbrook, where he’s viewed as some kind of diagnostics God free to treat everyone terribly. “I see. Then will you let me buy you dinner instead? I know a nice place in Seaport.”

Casey is about to turn him down when another text from Bryce shows up on her phone screen.

Bryce Lahela 💋🍆: why can’t we just keep having fun? I told you from the beginning that I could do no strings

She’d only said they had to keep it casual because she was so focused on school in the beginning. But her feelings have changed, she no longer wants to have no life during her four years of medical school. She could see herself building said life with Bryce, but obviously he doesn’t feel the same. If he wants to see other people, then she should see other people too.

She turns to face Ethan, giving him a flirtatious smile that had been reserved for only Bryce in recent months. “I could eat.”

Present:

The doorbell rings just as Casey is taking the chicken out of the oven. She leaves the chicken on the counter to cool, hurrying over to the door.

Ethan looks surprised for a moment when she opens the door, but his shocked expression quickly transforms to a pleased one as he takes in her new hair. She leans up to give him a quick peck as he steps into the apartment. “Do you like it?” She asks, giving a slow turn so he can see the full effect.

Ethan smiles. “It suits you.” He praises.

“Dinner is almost done.” Casey, or rather Cassandra, informs him. Ethan nods, sauntering over to the living room and plopping down onto the couch as if he owns the place. Which technically, he does. Ethan pays the rent on Casey’s high-rise luxury one-bedroom apartment overlooking the Boston Harbor.

Casey’s not sure how they got to this point.

At first, he just casually offered to pay for her medical textbooks as they had drinks at Donahue’s, having first met at the bar the week before. He was very knowledgeable and connected, so when he proposed getting together weekly to discuss her future medical goals, Casey was grateful for the mentorship opportunity. After a few months of these weekly meetings, he said he saw great promise in her and decided to cover her 2nd semester medical school tuition. She had insisted this was too much, but he waved off her concern, telling her that he had so much expendable income that he was considering not drawing a salary from Edenbrook.

It was around this time that he invited her to attend an exclusive medical conference hosted by Edenbrook. A surgeon from Stanford, who was an adviser to Bryce during his undergraduate years, was giving a talk, so Bryce was also in attendance. Despite how hurt she’d been by Bryce rejecting her proposal to be exclusive, she was still hooking up with him. She couldn’t help herself, she craved him. After the panel, Bryce had wrapped an arm around her, leading her out to the cafeteria for lunch.

Ethan had called her that evening and told her that he didn’t want her seeing anyone else. Casey was taken aback. She and Ethan weren’t together, and although she was aware of Ethan’s unprofessional feelings towards her with the way he looked at her sometimes, which honestly made her a little uncomfortable, she had thought they were building a mentorship, not a relationship. Up to that point, they hadn’t even kissed. 

But during that phone call, Ethan laid it all out. He offered to get her an apartment, take care of her, introduce her to the right people in the medical field, teach her everything he knows about internal medicine. And all she had to do was go to some events with him when he asked, and not see anyone else. He had stressed this last point. 

Casey grew up poor. She was only able to afford her undergraduate education with the help of need based financial aid. She’d watched her parents struggle to support her and her four older brothers. She couldn’t turn down such a generous offer, an offer that would allow her to not take on mountains of student debt, allowing her to send money back home to her parents who still lived paycheck to paycheck.

So she agreed, although she’d never thought she’d be the kind of woman to let a man take care of her. She promised herself that she wouldn’t let this go on for long. Just until she made those important connections, just until she saved a little bit of money. But a year had already gone by, and this little arrangement showed no sign of ending anytime soon.

Casey finishes setting the table, pulling the wine from the fridge and setting it on the table. “Honey, dinner is done!” She calls. Ethan likes this girlfriend act, so she plays along. Ethan sits at the table, waiting for her to serve him. She puts his plate in front of him, kissing his cheek before making her own plate and sitting across from him.

“How did your anatomy lab go?” Ethan asks, cutting into the chicken.

“I think it went pretty well. I learned a lot about Mrs. Rodriguez.” Casey responds.

“Don’t do that. It’s not Mrs. Rodriguez. It’s a cadaver.” Ethan interrupts harshly.

Casey resists her urge to roll her eyes. Ethan can be very condescending. He thinks he knows more than everyone, and constantly insists on proving it to everyone. Now that he’s her sugar daddy instead of her mentor, he’s very dismissive of her. He really doesn’t seem that interested in seeing her succeed as a doctor. She suspects he wants to keep her dependent on him, and that’s why he’s constantly putting her down and questioning her ability to be an effective doctor.

Ethan lets them sit in silence and eat for a few moments. “What are you doing Saturday? I’m supposed to wine and dine some pharmaceutical representatives. I think it would be slightly more tolerable with your presence.”

“I can’t. I’m going to Cape Cod.” Casey replies, picking at the last of her chicken.

“With who?” Ethan questions.

“Sienna and Jackie. It’s a girls’ trip.” Casey answers.

“You should really spend more time studying and less time gallivanting with your friends Cassandra.” Ethan criticizes, seemingly enjoying watching her wilt.

“There’s this thing called work life balance you know, maybe you should try it.” Casey quips, quieting when Ethan’s gaze darkens. Whatever response he had is interrupted by his pager.

He looks at it and sighs. “I have to go back to the hospital, my patient is seizing.” Ethan explains, standing from the table.

Casey walks him to the door. Ethan quickly kisses her goodbye. “When will I see you again?” He asks.

“I’ll be back early Monday morning.” Casey replies, waving goodbye. Casey sighs with relief when the door closes, a weight immediately lifted from her shoulders. She changes from the tight black dress Ethan likes and into a comfy pair of sweats and a t-shirt, making herself comfortable on the couch before flipping on the tv.

The next morning, Casey is awoken by her phone ringing. She glances at the TV, which is still on. Casey groans, stretching. She really needs to stop falling asleep on this couch. Even though Ethan assured her it was expensive, it’s not particularly comfortable.

She answers the call. “Hello?” She says groggily.

“Did I wake you up? I thought we agreed on 6 AM?” Bryce asks.

“Yeah, we did. Give me 15 minutes.” Casey mumbles, dragging herself to her feet to get ready quickly.

25 minutes later, she steps out of the building and approached Bryce’s car parked on the curb. He grins when he sees her, stepping out of the car to grab her bag. He takes in her new hair. “You’re always beautiful, but you know how much I love your natural curls.” Bryce comments, leaning forward to kiss her gently.

“Ethan likes it.” Casey responds, watching Bryce’s face darken at the mention of the other man in her life. She doesn’t know why she does this, brings up Ethan knowing it will darken Bryce’s mood.

Bryce doesn’t take the bait, determined for their Cape Cod trip to start on a good note. He says nothing, opening her door for her. He seems to have completely let her comment go when he gets back into the driver’s seat. “Cape Cod, here we come!” Bryce exclaims joyfully before starting the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey surveys the cozy Cape Cod house as Bryce carries in their luggage. She wanders over to the window, looking out at a lighthouse visible from across the water.  
Bryce locks the door after he gets all the luggage into the house. He approaches Casey, wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind. She leans back into his embrace, sighing contently as he hugs her to him.

“What do you think of the house?” Bryce questions, placing a kiss just beneath her ear. 

“I can’t believe Dr. Wilson let you borrow his house.” Casey reiterates. The whole drive up, she kept asking him what the catch was, why Dr. Wilson was being so generous.  
“Why would you be surprised? People like me and do nice things for me all the time. One of the many perks of being attractive and having an amazing personality.” Bryce responds cockily. 

Casey rolls her eyes. “You forgot to mention how modest you are.”

Bryce chuckles, twirling a lock of her new long hair around his index finger. “When you’re well liked you don’t have to be modest.” He insists. 

Casey turns so she’s facing him, looping her arms around his neck. “You know, if he really liked you, he would have offered you the house for a summer weekend.” She teases. 

Bryce smirks at her, pulling her into a lazy open-mouthed kiss. “I’ll work on that for next year. But this year, we’ll just have to enjoy some Cape Cod Fall activities.” He murmurs against her lips, kissing her again before pulling away and gripping her hand as he walks them over to the living room. 

“So, what did you plan for our weekend away?” Casey questions as he pulls her over to the couch. He sits, and gently tugs so she lands in his lap. 

“Fishing, and relaxing, maybe some biking, long walks on the beach. Lots of sex. Seafood. There’s a museum if you want to get some culture. Did I mention sex?” Bryce questions, kissing her neck.

Casey smiles, turning in his lap so she’s facing him, straddling his waist. “That’s a lot of stuff to do. We should probably get started on the sex right away to check that off our list.”

Bryce grins at her, rising from the couch. Casey laughs as he carries her to the bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot.  
...  
Casey takes a candid photo of Bryce as he skips rocks on the bay. She flips through the photos on the digital camera as Bryce makes his way back to her and their picnic blanket laid out on the sand. 

They’ve jammed packed their Saturday with activities. After a quick nap and homemade brunch (which Casey had to photographically document, since it wasn’t often Bryce cooked for her), Bryce had taken her out on a rented boat, and they’d fished for several hours. Casey isn’t necessarily someone who enjoys fishing ordinarily, but the uninterrupted quality time with Bryce was very nice. As they waited for the fish to bite, they’d talked about everything, and nothing. She also got a lot of great candid shots of Bryce, brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to reel in the fish. Ultimately, they hadn’t caught anything. 

Bryce followed up the fishing with a quick trip into town where they’d strolled hand in hand while admiring Cape Cod’s small-town charm. They’d stopped at an ice cream place, where Bryce insisted on getting a picture of her sexily licking her vanilla ice cream cone. He insisted he was going to get it printed and display it proudly in his room.  
They’d briefly strolled through the Museum of Natural History, where Casey took lots of pictures, before returning to the house for a quick break. They’d curled up on the couch and watched a few episodes of Grey’s Anatomy on Netflix while making fun of the many medical mistakes. 

Bryce had abruptly pulled her from the couch when he noticed the sun was starting to set. He’d planned a sunset dinner picnic on the beach.  
Bryce plops down beside her on the blanket, motioning for the camera. She hands it over and smiles for him as he takes a picture of her from his reclining position.  
“That can’t be a good angle.” She quips as Bryce continues to take pictures of her. He sits up, tugging on her off shoulder white sweater so it falls the way it’s supposed to, exposing her mocha shoulder. 

“You don’t have a bad angle.” He promises, taking a couple more photos of her before setting down the camera. He grabs the wine bottle, pouring the last little bit into her glass. Casey offers him an appreciative smile before finishing it, leaning her head against his shoulder as the sun completely dips below the horizon.  
Bryce places a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Thank you for planning such a great day.” Casey praises, arms wrapping around his lean waist. 

“No thank you necessary. I had an amazing day with my favorite girl.” Bryce returns. 

“This is really nice. Just me and you. No classes, or textbooks, or roommates.” Casey murmurs. She doesn’t mention Ethan, but they’re both thinking it. 

Back in Boston, Casey has to be careful about her interactions with Bryce. She doesn’t let him come over to her apartment because she’s worried Ethan might have a camera somewhere, or that one of her neighbors might report back to him. So, she always has to go to Bryce’s place, and contend with his three roommates.  
She also won’t let Bryce take her out on dates anywhere she thinks they could run into Ethan or one of his associates. She knows she’s treating Bryce like he’s her dirty little secret, like he’s the affair, like she’s actually with Ethan. She’s not with Ethan, not really. But she does tend to put his needs first, out of necessity.

Ethan would be furious to find out she’s still seeing Bryce. It would ruin everything. She’d lose her apartment, she’d have to stop helping her parents, get a part-time job. Casey has become too accustomed to her cushy lifestyle to let it go.

Despite the risk she knows she’s taking, she can’t stop seeing Bryce. She knows ending things with Bryce before it blows up in her face is the smart thing to do, but her heart can’t take it. 

She loves Bryce. She’s known this for a while now, but she won’t tell him, she can’t. How can she, when he knows he’s not the only one? When he knows that she’s at Ethan’s beck and call?

But there’s also a part of her that doesn’t tell him because she’s not sure the feelings are reciprocated. She can’t allow herself to be too vulnerable with Bryce. She can’t forget how he shut down her bid for relationship exclusivity last year. She reminds herself that Ethan wouldn’t even be in the picture if Bryce would have just committed back then. She brings this up to him too on the rare occasions when they fight about Ethan. Bryce wants her to end it, but she won’t. They usually just avoid bringing Ethan Ramsey up since it’s a sore subject for both of them. 

Casey yawns, tired from their full day of activities. Bryce nudges her head, which is still resting on his shoulder, gently. “Let’s get back to the house.” 

Casey nods her agreement, but makes no move to follow his suggestion, too comfortable cuddled up against him on the sand. Bryce chuckles, easily scooping her into his strong arms. He throws the blanket over his shoulder and cradles her lovingly to his chest before heading back towards the house. 

Casey fights to keep her eyes from drifting closed when Bryce strips them both of their clothes in the bathroom a few minutes later. She’s more awake a few moments later when he deposits her in the warm bath water, her back to his chest as he positions her between his legs. She leans back into him, sighing contently as he scrubs her skin with a loofah. He drops the loofah in surprise when her hand drops into the water, slowly stroking him. His head falls back against the tub as she twists to face him, clearly enjoying the look of ecstasy that crosses his face as she speeds up her pace.  
...  
After they’re clean, they fall into the bed together, lips immediately connecting as they lose themselves in each other again. 

The lovers wake up early Sunday morning. Bryce drops a sleepy kiss to Casey’s forehead as sunlight streams through the open curtains. “Good morning beautiful.” He greets. 

“Good morning.” Casey replies, absentmindedly running her fingers up and down his abs. 

“Let’s go make some breakfast, and then we can go on that bike ride I mentioned.” Bryce suggests, and Casey concurs. 

When they return to the house from a ten-mile bike ride a few hours later, they decide to nap after a quick shower together. 

“What are our plans for the rest of the afternoon?” Casey questions as they lay curled up together, about to take their nap. 

“I’d be down for another walk on the beach. We could try to make it to that lighthouse. And then tonight, I got us a reservation to a very nice Cape Cod restaurant.”  
Casey’s brow furrows. “Won’t that be expensive?” She wonders aloud. 

“It’s my treat. Let me spoil you.” Bryce reassures, wrapping his arm around her before nodding off.

An hour later, they wake to Casey’s ringing phone. Casey bites her lip when she reads the contact info. It’s Ethan. Bryce rubs at his eyes sleepily as she answers the call, arm tightening around her possessively when he hears Ethan’s voice through the receiver. 

“Rookie.” Ethan greets. 

“Hey Ethan.” Casey greets. 

“How’s Cape Cod?” Ethan asks. 

“It’s nice. I definitely needed the girl’s weekend.” Casey responds, and she feels Bryce shake his head slightly from where he’s curled up behind her. She ignores him. “Did you need something?” She asks when Ethan doesn’t respond to her last statement. 

“I... I miss you Cassandra.” Ethan admits, and Casey frowns. Ethan only gets like this when he’s depressed, he gets lonely, clingy, needy, nothing like the Dr. Ethan Ramsey he usually presents to the world. She needs to tread carefully during these times, being careful not to upset him.

“I miss you too.” Casey lies. “I’ll see you tomorrow though. I’ll be back around 8 AM, and I can stop by your place after school.” She offers. 

“I wanted to see you today. And it turns out there’s a medical benefit gala in Cape Cod tonight. So, I got us tickets and I’m driving down there now.”

“Tonight? But I already had plans with Sienna and Jackie.” Casey tries to deflect. She hears Bryce let out an exasperated sigh behind her. He knows how this always goes. 

“You see Sienna and Jackie all the time. I’m simply asking for a couple of hours of your time. Seems like a small ask, considering how much I do for you.” Ethan responds, tone icy. 

“.... I don’t have anything to wear.” Casey warns. 

“Not a problem Cassandra. I am bringing a gown for you.” Ethan responds, tone neutral once again. 

“Ok, see you tonight then. I’ll text you the address to pick me up at.” Casey gives in, hanging up after Ethan says ok. 

“What about dinner?” Bryce questions, his tone sounding both hurt and angry. 

“Sorry. Maybe we can go for lunch before Ethan gets here?” Casey suggests, rolling over to face Bryce. 

Now that they’re face to face, she can see the challenge in his brown eyes. “I called in a lot of favors for this table Casey.” 

Casey shrugs. “I don’t know what you want me to tell you. If it’s such a big deal maybe you should still go, then. I’m sure you could find a date on tinder or bumble in a matter of minutes.”

Bryce frowns. “I don’t want to go with anyone else.” He reveals. “You’re the only one I want Casey, and I hate that I have to share you with Ramsey.” 

“When I wanted to be exclusive, you said you weren’t ready.” Casey reminds him. 

“We barely knew each other then. How could I possibly have known then what I know now? That you’re not only beautiful and smart, but kind, and funny, and caring, and  
everything I need? Everything I want? That you’re the one?”

Casey rolls her eyes, sitting up and starting to throw her clothes back on. “How convenient that you only figured this out once Ethan came into the picture.” She bites out. 

Bryce sits up as well, gripping her arm and stopping her from leaving the bed. “What is that supposed to mean?” He questions, eyes narrowed as he regards her. 

“You didn’t want to be exclusive until there was another man in the picture. You only want me now because you can’t have me, not completely. This is about one-upping Ethan.” Casey explains. 

“What kind of asshole do you think I am?” Bryce asks, his tone more hurt than Casey would have expected. 

“Oh, please Bryce. Don’t act like this isn’t some kind of pissing contest between you and Ethan.” 

“I’m not fucking like him Casey. I don’t need to feel like I own or control you.” Bryce counters, loosening his hold when she wrenches her arm away from him and stands. 

“You don’t? Then why can’t you just accept the way things are? It’s not like I’m even sleeping with Ethan, I just have to go out with him occasionally, some chaste kisses here and there, and that’s it. I get my rent paid, I can focus on school without worrying about working part-time, it’s a good deal. You should be happy for me.” Casey insists. 

“He’s working his way up to you sleeping with him, trust me.” Bryce bites back. 

“Of course, that’s the part of my speech you focus on, not the whole bit about being happy for me.” Casey pulls on her turtleneck sweater, and then draws her new long hair out of the garment. She’s about to storm out of the bedroom, but Bryce grips her arm. 

“How can I be happy for you Casey, are you even happy? You’re compromising who you are and what you believe in for what, some guy you don’t even like? His money?” Bryce asks. 

Casey huffs, tearing her arm away and storming out of the room. “Of course, you don’t get it. Didn’t you go to private school? And don’t your parents send you money every month?” 

Bryce frowns as he pulls on some sweatpants, following after her. “My parents send me some money if I really need it, but I also have a part-time job. And roommates. There are plenty of 20-somethings getting by in Boston without turning to what’s essentially escorting Casey.” 

“Screw you Bryce.” Casey spits out. 

“Casey, wait.” Bryce calls when she heads to the door of the cottage. “I’m sorry. Can we talk this out, please?” He pleads. Casey lets out a long breath before nodding. Bryce sits on the couch and pats the spot beside her. Casey sits somewhat reluctantly. She has a feeling she’s not going to like this discussion. Bryce takes her hand, relieved when she doesn’t pull away. “Casey, I can’t do this anymore.” Bryce reveals. 

Casey’s eyes widen. “You’re breaking up with me?!” 

“No baby, or at least I hope not. But I can’t be with you if you’re also going to be with Dr. Ramsey. It kills me to think about him kissing you, you on his arm at all those events. And I hate how stressed out he makes you Casey. How you feel like you have to conform to be what he wants, how you drop everything when he tells you to be somewhere at the last minute. I love you, Casey. And I can’t do it, I can’t share you with someone who doesn’t deserve you. I need you to decide what you want, me or him.” Bryce gives his ultimatum. 

“I…I don’t know.” Casey replies, tears welling in her eyes when Bryce looks heartbroken at her response. 

“You don’t have to give me an answer right now. I know this is a lot, that you have some things to consider. Take your time and let me know when you decide.” Bryce squeezes her hand before standing up. 

“Where are you going?” Casey asks, her voice breaking. 

Bryce chances a glance back at her. “I don’t think I should be here when he gets here.”

“But he’s not coming right this minute. You don’t have to run out.” Casey insists. 

Bryce offers her a small, sad smile. “I need to clear my head anyway. I think I’ll go for a drive. I’ll be back late.”

The silence when Bryce closes the door is deafening.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey stirs her martini with her straw distractedly. She’s bored with the table conversation of the older doctors.

If it was medical talk, she’d be tuned in, taking in all the information like a sponge. But instead, they’re discussing their kids, and SAT prep classes, and college applications, and their vacation homes in Cape Cod that they’re worried they might need to sell to pay college tuition since their children won’t qualify for financial aid, which these wealthy doctors seem to think is unfair. Casey rolls her eyes. God forbid they have to give up their third homes.

“Would you like to dance?” Ethan offers, picking up on her desire to flee.

Casey downs the rest of her martini before nodding enthusiastically, gripping Ethan’s arm and standing from the round table.

Ethan draws her to him, resting a hand on her lower back as his other hand grips her’s. They sway to the light jazz playing softly from the stage.

“You look beautiful tonight Cassandra.” Ethan praises.

Casey glances down at the tight-fitting red dress Ethan bought for her. It’s not really her style, and she’d be more comfortable in something looser, with a higher neckline, but the dress does look good on her, which is evident by the way many of the men here are looking at her. Their wives throw disapproving looks in her direction, and she hears one woman whisper loudly that Dr. Ramsey seems to have brought an escort as his date.

Casey looks down at the ground, feeling insulted, but knowing ultimately, it’s not far from the truth.

“Ignore them. They’re just jealous because you’re young and beautiful.” Ethan tries to comfort, drawing her closer and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Casey grips the lapel of Ethan’s suit, not feeling comforted, but at least Ethan is trying.

The song ends and Ethan takes Casey’s hand. “Another drink?” He asks.

“Yeah, that would be great.” Casey replies, allowing him to pull her toward the open bar in the corner. 

She feels Ethan’s hand tense in her’s when they make it to the bar. She glances over his shoulder to see what has upset him.

“Ethan.” A beautiful woman greets, eyes briefly drifting over to Casey. She’s speaking to Casey now, but her eyes return to Ethan. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced.”

Casey smiles, offering her hand for a handshake. “No, we haven’t, but I know who you are Dr. Emery. I’ve followed your work, it’s truly inspiring. A black woman serving as head of surgery, and then chief. Just, wow.” Casey spiels. “Oh, and my name is Cassandra Valentine. I’m in my second year of medical school at Tufts.”

“Second year of medical school? Wow, you’re so young, but already running in these elite circles.” Harper observes, a smile that doesn’t quite meet her eyes aimed at Casey. 

“Harper, I didn’t know you’d be here.” Ethan says, his tone almost apologetic as he lets go of Casey’s hand.

Casey decides to make herself scarce, picking up on some unspoken tension between the two doctors that seems to need resolution. Casey excuses herself to the bar, taking a seat on a stool.

“Hi, can I get a glass of sangria please?” Casey orders.

The handsome bartender nods, opening a new bottle of sangria that looks like it was imported from Spain. Casey pulls a 5-dollar bill from her cleavage and drops it in the tip jar. The bartender gives her a grateful nod as he slides her glass over.

Casey turns in the bar stool as she sips on her drink, observing the room. This is one of Casey’s favorite things to do at these fancy parties Ethan drags her to, people watch. Sometimes when she’s out in Boston with Ethan, they’ll guess at each person’s story. He’s surprisingly adept at reading people for a man who definitely prefers as little human interaction as possible.

Casey observes the doctors networking, the largely empty dance floor, and the many doctors sitting at their tables on their phones, looking like they’d rather be anywhere than this gala. She glances at her watch, groaning when she sees it’s only 9:06 pm. How long until she can get out of here?

Ethan slips into the bar stool beside her, ordering a whiskey and slipping a $20 into the tip jar when the bartender turns away. “Sorry about that.” He apologizes, placing a hand on her lower back in a familiar manner.

“So, you and Dr. Harper Emery, huh? Quite the medical power couple. What broke you guys up?” Casey questions.

Ethan bristles, looking like he doesn’t want to tell her. But then he sighs and looks resigned. “She’s my boss now. An administrator. It changed her. It changed us.” He admits.

Casey’s eyebrows furrow. “So, you didn’t like the change in power dynamics?” She clarifies.

“It’s not the power dynamics, not really. It’s the fact that she completely went back on everything she believes in, that she told me she believes in, for a promotion. She’s all about hospital policy now. She doesn’t strive to be innovative, to take risks. That’s not the Harper I knew. Not the one I fell in love with.” Ethan explains.

“Well, sometimes the tried and true method is the best path of action. I’m sure Harper Emery knows when to take risks, versus when to go with the standard.” Casey tries to defend, but she trails off when Ethan frowns at her.

“Hospital standards are seldom the best course of action. You’ll find that out once you start your residency.” Ethan insists.

Casey wants to respond to that, inform Ethan that just because she’s still in school doesn’t mean she’s ignorant about hospital policy, but she’s interrupted when more doctors approach. One of the newcomers claps Ethan heartily on the back.

“Naveen.” Ethan greets, obliging the man with a small smile.

“Ethan! Why didn’t you tell me you would be here?” Dr. Naveen Banerji, another well-known doctor whose work Casey is familiar with, asks.

“I wasn’t planning on being here, but my girlfriend Cassandra was down here so I thought I’d come down and surprise her.” Ethan responds.

Casey flinches at being referred to as Ethan’s girlfriend. She’s Bryce’s girlfriend. She’s simply Ethan’s paid play thing. She hides her initial reaction, determined to continue with the act. She can act like Ethan’s girlfriend for the night if that’s what he wants. She flashes a brilliant smile at Dr. Banerji.

“Nice to meet you Dr. Banerji. Cassandra Valentine, and I’m a big fan of yours. I’m interested in going into Diagnostics myself.”

Dr. Banerji smiles. “We could use you in Diagnostics Cassandra. I can tell that you’re a good judge of character.”

“Diagnostics would also benefit from some more diversity, and I can’t tell what you are exactly, but you’re at least part black, right? So that would be good for black patients. They’d feel like you’re really listening to them, that you care. The diversity angle must have helped you when you applied to Tufts, I heard it was very competitive last year.” A young man around her age interrupts.

Dr. Banerji frowns, glancing at the blonde male. “This is my research assistant, Dr. Landry Olsen. He recently graduated from medical school and started his residency under me.” He explains.

Casey’s blood boils at Landry’s insinuation that she only got into Tufts because she was a minority candidate. Of course, it couldn’t be because of all the studying she did between working several part time jobs in college, or her stellar recommendation letters from professors who saw how talented and passionate she was.

She glances over at Ethan to see if he’s going to defend her, mention all the promise he sees in her, the promise that spurred him to pay for her textbooks and tuition initially. But he’s watching Harper talk to some pharmaceutical reps out of the corner of his eye, seemingly not even listening to the conversation.

She can’t help but compare Ethan’s reaction to how Bryce reacted when a drunk, rude frat boy asked her what she was at a Harvard party he brought her to. It’s not like she’s not used to the question, with her mix of Black, Latina, and some European DNA, but no one had ever stuck up for her before Bryce. 

“She’s a who, not a what, asshole.” Bryce replied, taking her hand and gently pulling her away from the questioner.

Bryce was always doing nice things for her, going above and beyond what she expected. He planned an entire romantic Cape Cod weekend for them, and she ditched him to hang out with her sugar daddy who’s clearly still in love with his ex and using her as some kind of more comfortable and powerless replacement.

Casey frowns, glancing down at the floor and wishing for not the first time tonight that she was at dinner with Bryce. Casey turns her attention back to Landry. “And where’d you go to school Dr. Olsen? I assume your parents must have made a large donation to get you in, since I can’t imagine you did well at your alumni interview.” Casey snaps back.

Landry’s jaw drops, and Casey notices Naveen biting back a smile. Ethan still isn’t paying attention.

“Please excuse me.” Casey says, squeezing through Naveen and Landry to return to her table.

“I like that one.” She hears Naveen tell Ethan as she leaves.

She’s alone at the table for several minutes before Ethan returns. He’s brought more drinks, and he nurses a whiskey as he watches Harper for the rest of the evening. Casey isn’t jealous, but she is annoyed. Normally, Ethan would have wanted to leave by now, but he seems determined to watch Dr. Emery all night.

Casey lets out a sigh of relief when Dr. Emery finally slips out of the building with a handsome anesthesiologist around 11 pm. Casey has made all the small talk she can muster, eaten every appetizer, and she’s sleepy drunk at this point. Now they can finally go. Ethan downs the rest of his fifth or sixth whiskey, slamming the glass down on the table when he’s done.

He stands and offers Casey his hand. “Let’s go.” He says shortly.

Casey nods and slides her hand into his, nodding at the doctors still at their table as they excuse themselves. Ethan picked her up in a Dryve ridesharing car, and he orders another one as they wait outside in the crisp Cape Cod Fall air.

Their ride arrives fairly quickly, and they clamor into the back seat. Casey frowns when the driver goes past where she knows she needs to take a right to get back to Bryce. 

“Did you set it to go back to where I’m staying with Jackie and Sienna?” Casey questions.

Ethan blinks slowly. She’s never seen him so drunk. “Oh, I forgot. Why don’t you just stay with me in my hotel tonight? I’ll order you another Dryve in the morning.”

Casey frowns. She wants to go talk to Bryce, convince him to continue with their current status quo, tell him that she loves him too, but she can’t give up the lifestyle Ethan provides. But she can’t tell Ethan any of this, so she simply nods.

When Ethan closes his eyes again and starts to nod off, she pulls her phone from her purse and texts Bryce.

‘Hey, I’m still out. Don’t wait up. I’ll be back in the morning before it’s time to drive back to Boston.’ She texts.

She sees that Bryce has read her message, but he doesn’t respond. She frowns, but now is not the time to address that.

The Dryve pulls up to a very nice hotel, and Casey shakes Ethan’s shoulder to wake him from his drunken slumber.

They make their way up to his room. Ethan stumbles with the key card a few times before managing to successfully slide it into the door.

Casey walks into the suite, looking out the floor to ceiling window view of Cape Cod and the bay. It’s stunningly beautiful, but of course she’d expect no less from Ethan. He’s taken her on a couple of vacations before, and he always spares no expenses.

Ethan stumbles over to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. “Would you like a glass of water Cassandra?” He asks, and Casey nods gratefully, joining him at the kitchen counter.

She gulps down the water quickly, releasing a happy sigh when she’s done. “What?” Casey questions when she notices the way Ethan is looking at her.

“Do you think Harper is going to sleep with that doctor she left with?” Ethan asks. He’s trying to sound nonchalant, but his feigned disinterest is unconvincing.

Casey shrugs. “If you still love her, you should tell her. She can’t read your mind.”

“I don’t still love her. I have you now. You need me, you let me help, you listen to my advice. Everything is easy with you. Nothing was easy with Harper.”

Casey glances into Ethan’s stormy blue eyes. “Easy isn’t necessarily better.” Casey presses.

“Trust me, it’s better.” Ethan insists, arms going to either side of her, caging her in against the counter. He kisses her sloppily.

Casey turns her head to the side to break the kiss, but Ethan is undeterred, lifting her onto the counter and stepping between her legs. “What are you doing?” Casey asks, attempting to push him off her.

“Don’t you see? I’m not your boss. There are no weird power dynamics like what I have with Harper. So, we can do this. We can do everything.” Ethan explains as he begins to unzip her dress.

Casey pushes him away with more force this time, and he stumbles back, surprised. “No weird power dynamics? You’re literally paying me to pretend to be your girlfriend.” Casey retorts.

Ethan’s eyes narrow. “You’re right. I am paying you. And if you want those payments to continue, I’m going to need more than your companionship and a few kisses here and there.”

“I’m not a prostitute.” Casey counters, eyes narrowing.

“Could have fooled me.” Ethan retaliates. Before she can think better of it, Casey slaps him.

She breathes heavily in the aftermath of the slap, her cheat heaving with rage. “How DARE you. I wanted a mentor. Someone with more experience who knew how to navigate the medical world. You’re the one who turned it into this, and I went along with it because you’re an amazing diagnostician and I thought I needed to stay in your good graces, but fuck you Ethan Ramsey if you think I’m going to sleep with you just so you’ll invite me to these parties where the doctors I’ve studied and respected treat me like I’m an escort and you do absolutely nothing to defend me.”

Ethan scoffs. “So, you’re done? Then I’m done paying for your penthouse apartment, and your tuition.” He threatens.

“Do what you have to do. In your mind you’ve warped this into you being charitable, helping out someone in need, but that’s not what this was. You’re a narcissist who is in the midst of some midlife crisis because your ex-girlfriend is more successful than you, so you had to find someone weaker and try to keep them down so you could maintain the upper footing. Well, I’m done letting you step all over me.”

Casey slips off the counter and slams the door behind her.

It’s raining when Casey makes it to the lobby, so she waits inside for her Dryve, literally shaking with rage. She doesn’t know how she read things with Ethan so wrong. She really never thought he would take it this far. She assumed he had some respect for her, but obviously, she was very wrong. She squeezes her eyes shut, resisting her desire to cry. Bryce was so right about everything.

When her driver finally arrives, she slips into the car and sits in silence, going over the night in her mind, planning her next steps. She’ll need to move. Maybe she’ll see if she can become an RA on campus. The free housing RAs get would be a major perk. The only thing in her future that is clear to her is that she wants to be with Bryce, if he’ll still have her.

When the Dryve pulls up into the driveway of Bryce’s professor’s summer home, Casey quickly runs out and through the rain to the front door. She pounds on the door heavily as she continues to get drenched.

Bryce opens the door, in his pajamas with his hair disheveled from sleep. “Casey? I thought you were staying with Ramsey- “

Casey cuts him off by gripping the front of his pajamas and pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Despite the fact that she’s dripping wet, Bryce pulls her to him anyway, slipping his tongue into her mouth. 

“I want you Bryce. Only you.” Casey decides, before kissing him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 years later, Bryce and Casey attend a medical awards ceremony.

“Wow.”

Casey’s attention had been firmly on perfecting her winged eyeliner in the hotel mirror, but now she diverts her stare just to the left, where she can see the mirrored reflection of her handsome husband leaning in the open doorway, already dressed in his tuxedo.

Bryce walks into the bathroom, maintaining eye contact with her through the mirror. He grips her hips, pulling her back into his broad chest as he places lingering kisses down her neck. “You look incredible honey.”

Casey almost allows herself to get lost in Bryce’s touch when he slowly trails one hand down to the hem of her black silk dress, dragging it up her leg. But then she remembers that they should have left ten minutes ago and lightly slaps his hand away.

“Bryce, we have to go.” Casey reminds him.

Bryce lets out an exaggerated sigh, but steps away from her so she can focus on her makeup. “Fine. But after the award ceremony, you’re all mine, Richard Neubauer Advocate for Internal Medicine Award winner Dr. Casey Lahela.” He promises.

Casey quirks a brow, putting on her earrings. “Oh? And what are you going to do with me?” She teases.

“All the things I can’t do at home without having your loud screaming waking up the kids.” Bryce growls in her ear. Casey can’t help but gulp at that, and Bryce laughs, placing one more light kiss to her neck.

“Speaking of the kids, we should call before bedtime.” Casey calls as Bryce leaves the bathroom.

“Good thinking!” Bryce calls back, and then she hears ringing when Bryce places the facetime call.

“Hello Bryce.” Marta, their live-in nanny, answers.

“Hey Marta. Just calling to check in. Are the kids behaving?”

“For the most part. You know Kalani likes to test me, but nothing I can’t handle. And Jordan is a little angel. The best-behaved toddler on the planet. I just hope Kalani doesn’t rub off on him.”

Bryce laughs. “Come on Marta. She’s not that bad.”

Marta huffs. “You have no idea. She’s much better behaved when you guys are around. Let me go get her for you.”

Casey can hear Marta’s footsteps through the phone as the older woman climbs the stairs of their Chapel Hill, North Carolina home to their 5-year-old daughter’s room.

The Lahelas have been settled in North Carolina for the last 9 years. After moving out of Ethan’s apartment all those years ago, Casey moved in with Bryce and his roommates. When the lease was up, they moved into their own one bedroom, seamlessly falling into a domestic routine. With things going so well, they agreed to couple match for residency, both ending up at Columbia. By the time Bryce was done with his surgical residency, they were 31 and talking about marriage, and children. They decided to leave New York City for the more family friendly Chapel Hill, North Carolina. Casey ended up well on her way to Head of Diagnostics at UNC Chapel Hill, while Bryce was a celebrated surgeon at Duke, an easy commute from their home.

They got married and spent two years getting established at their new hospitals before getting pregnant with Kalani. Their son Jordan followed 2 and a half years later. They hadn’t been back to Boston since moving almost 14 years ago, until now since Dr. Casey Lahela is being honored with a very prestigious award at a fancy downtown Boston hotel convention room.

“Kalani, it’s your Daddy.” Marta calls, and there’s a shuffle as the phone is handed over.

“Daddy!” Kalani calls out excitedly, and Casey can practically hear her daughter’s exuberant grin.

“Hey baby, you’re holding the phone upside down, there you go.” Bryce praises when she turns it right side up. “I heard you’re giving Marta trouble.”

“I’m not Daddy! She’s lying!” Kalani insists indignantly.

“Kalani, why would Marta lie?” Casey asks when she joins her husband, sitting on the edge of the hotel bed and leaning on his shoulder so she can see the phone.

“Wow Mommy, you’re sooo pretty!” Kalani chimes sweetly. Her daughter isn’t used to seeing Casey all dolled up, since most of the Lahelas evenings are spent at home with the kids. Casey almost forgets she’s supposed to be reprimanding her daughter on account of the sweet compliment. But then she pauses to wonder if Kalani is purposefully buttering her up. Their little girl is smart, and somewhat devious. 

Casey narrows her eyes, but she has a feeling it has no effect on her daughter. “Flattery will get you nowhere. But thank you. We’ll be home Sunday night, and I don’t want any more bad reports, understood?”

“Yes Mommy.” Kalani mutters, before changing the subject. “Daddy, are you bringing a present home for me?” 

“Only if Marta says you’re good. Otherwise I’ll be bringing presents for just Marta and Jordan.” Bryce threatens, but he ruins it with a good-natured wink that he can’t help but add when Kalani frowns. The little girl immediately brightens but has the good sense not to wink back and alert her mother. Bryce is definitely the softy of her parents.

“Where’s your brother?” Casey asks, and Kalani points the phone down towards the carpet of her room, where Jordan is playing with a toy truck.

“Hey buddy.” Bryce greets jovially, and Jordan turns to face the phone.

“Dada! Mama!” He calls out, rushing over to lean against Kalani’s bed.

“We miss you baby! We’ll be home soon, okay? Be good for Marta.” Casey says, blowing a kiss to her son. “Kalani?” She calls, and Kalani pulls her brother onto her lap, putting both on them in the phone camera.

“Yeah?” The little girl asks.

“We love you. Be good.” Casey reiterates.

“Ok, we’re running late and need to go, and it’s bedtime. We’ll call tomorrow during breakfast. Good night! Love you!” Bryce calls, letting the kids return ‘good nights’ and ‘love you too’ before hanging up.

Bryce stands and then offers Casey a hand to pull her to her feet as well. “Let’s go Dr. They can’t start the ceremony without you.”

…

..

.

“Congratulations Dr. Lahela!” Sienna chimes, bounding up to give Casey a big hug.

Casey laughs, just barely managing not to spill her drink as she returns Sienna’s exuberant hug. It’s been almost two years since she last saw Sienna in person, when she and Danny came down to North Carolina to meet baby Jordan. Many doctors have approached and congratulated her during the after awards reception, but this congratulations means much more to her.

Sienna moves on to hug Bryce just as exuberantly, and Danny smiles and congratulates Casey as well.

“So, how are we celebrating? We’re kids free, so we’re going clubbing, right?” Sienna suggests.

“We’re pushing 40 honey. I think our clubbing days are behind us.” Danny insists, dropping a kiss to his wife’s forehead.

Sienna frowns. “Speak for yourself. 40 is the new 25. Come on Casey, it will be just like our med school days. Some of our favorite downtown spots are still open. We can even call Jackie. She’d come up from Providence for this.”

“Sorry Sienna, but I think Bryce has a _private_ after party planned in our hotel suite.” Casey returns, leaning into Bryce’s embrace.

“Don’t be boring Casey! You can have sex with him any time.” Sienna insists.

“Not this kind of sex.” Bryce insists suggestively.

The foursome laughs, and then chat for a few more minutes before Danny and Sienna head out, having to work in the morning.

Bryce drops a kiss to the top of Casey’s head. “How about one more drink and then we head out of here?” Bryce suggests, and Casey nods. Bryce places a lingering kiss to her lips before heading off to the bar to get their drinks.

“Casey.” A familiar voice greets, although he never used to call her ‘Casey’.

Casey’s back stiffens momentarily before she turns to face the blast from her past. “Ethan.”

His hair has greyed in the fifteen years since they last saw each other. He’s 55 now and has a silver fox thing going on. He regards her fondly, offering a small smile. He gestures to the award clasped loosely in her hand. “Congratulations Dr.”

“Thank you.” Casey returns.

“There’s no one more deserving. You’ve been making a big name for yourself. And I heard the other Dr. Lahela invented some new groundbreaking surgery technique. Supposed to be the biggest thing since the Whipple, according to the journals. They’re calling you guys ‘the power couple of modern medicine.’” Ethan adds conversationally.

Casey shrugs modestly. “We have a long way to go to overthrow you and Harper. Congratulations on your marriage, by the way.”

Ethan looks down at his wedding ring with a small smile. “5 years already. I don’t know why I wasted so much time, but at least I finally pulled my head from my ass eventually.” He raises his gaze back to her. “And I’d like to apologize to you Casey.”

Casey waves his apology off. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Yes, it does. I should have never treated you that way. Honestly, I think I was jealous. I saw all that potential in you, and I think even then I knew you would one day surpass me. And since all I had at the time was medicine, that thought made me do things I deeply regret. But now, that I see there’s so much more to life than work, I can see the error of my ways. And I sincerely want to apologize.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I was definitely in the wrong too. I see that now. I was young, but not naïve enough to not realize what you were doing. But I let you, for a long time, because I wanted to be comfortable. I wanted an excuse if I did fail. But I think ultimately, what I went through with you made me a stronger person, and a better doctor. I had to know how to advocate for myself before I could advocate for others. So, no hard feelings.” Casey replies, offering Ethan a small forgiving smile.

Ethan seems to let out a sigh of relief, as if this has been heavily weighing on him. “Well, I’m glad I could help then. And if you’re looking for any mentorship now, I could- “

Casey interrupts. “Let’s not go that far.” She says quickly, and they both laugh.

Harper approaches, slipping her hand into her husband’s. “Congratulations Dr. Lahela. Truly groundbreaking work.” She praises.

“Thank you, Dr. Emery.”

Harper turns to her husband. “Are you ready to get out of here? I just got paged back to work.” She reveals.

Ethan nods, “Goodnight Dr. Lahela.” He says before leaving with his wife.

Bryce approaches as soon as the older couple leaves. He was obviously being considerate by letting them talk that out alone. He hands Casey a glass of wine, sipping on a vodka tonic himself. “What’d he say?” Bryce asks curiously.

“He offered me a penthouse in Manhattan if I agree to be his mistress and leave you with the kids.”

“You’re not funny Casey.” Bryce insists, but he laughs anyway. 


End file.
